


Back to you

by Jazzy_Girl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I dont know how this will go, I hope you like it, I will continue if I get kudos, Separations, married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzy_Girl/pseuds/Jazzy_Girl
Summary: Adrien Agreste was forced to leave his pregnant wife- Marinette- and go to New York for business. 6 years later, he is ready to come back. But what will little Emma think of her newfound father? All her life, Emma Agreste believed that Uncle Nino was the closest thing to a father that she had. She gets bullied at school, for not having a daddy.This is just a story I am trying out, if I get enough support, I will surely continue. So check it out!





	1. Chapter 1

6 years. 6 years since Adrien had left his 21 year old pregnant wife at Paris for a long business trip. 6 years! For a while, the had talked on the phone when they both were free. Life wasn’t getting any better for either of them though. 

Gabriel was mercilessly piling more and more work onto Adrien’s head. He had less and less time to contact his family. He still called every night, and imagined himself kissing his daughter to bed. But the calls only lasted a few minutes. I few words from a chatty Emma. And a few from his Marinette. 

Marinette Agreste, at the age of 27, was successfully co-running the Agreste empire, and had gotten onto the good side of Gabriel. He had taken a liking to her- because they were so like-minded, and perhaps she reminded him of Emilie Agreste. Anyway, at the age of 27 she was raising her only daughter all on her own; and waiting for her husband to come back. Being the Co-COO of Agreste was a full time job. She had barely just balanced Emma into her life. 

Many people told her that Adrien was never coming back. That he had turned out like his father and left her wife and child and threw himself into work. Marinette knew that wasn’t the case. But even then, her problems didn’t lessen. 

Emma had started school, she was already facing problems that Marinette couldn’t have imagined. People were already placing her on a high pedestal, she had gotten a bunch of fanmail from her kindergarten class, and wasn’t looking forward to going to school. Emma needed a father. Adrien had experienced this stuff before. 

But Adrien was away, in New York, striking some really good deals. Because of him, Agreste was one of the richest companies in the world. Gabriel was finally warming up to Adrien, she couldn’t destroy that because she needed someone to help her look after her child. 

Marinette’s phone rang, it was almost 9 o’clock, an hour passed Emma’s weekday bedtime. Marinette picked the phone up, and heard the tired voice of her husband. “Bonjour m’lady.” She worried that he was sick. Had he had a long day? “Bonjour Chaton? Comment vas-tu? Vous semblez fatigué.” She said softly. 

She heard a pained chuckle on the other side. “Long day, no need to worry. A few successful meetings, and a handful of unsuccessful ones. How are you? Is Emma awake?” He asked eagerly. She smiled sadly, running a hand through her daughter’s blonde hair. 

“Sorry, mon amour, she had quite the day at school today, she came home and burst into tears. Today was Daddy-Day, and I asked Nino to go with her, but the girls made fun of her. Nino isn’t her real father, Adrien, but he is the closest I could find. She said she wouldn’t go back to school until her real daddy came home. Alya and Nino tried to get her to change her mind, she’s just too… I don’t know! Stubborn!” 

Adrien felt a pang in his chest, “I’m truly sorry my love!” He whispered softly into the phone. “Father never came for my Daddy-day, and I promised myself I would never be like him. But here I am… my child has to take her uncle in place of her father.” 

“Mon amour, it isn’t your fault. You didn’t have a choice. She’s just so young… Y’know, Emma’s got boy troubles already…” Marinette chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. But it seemed to do no good. 

“What! She’s only five! She can’t have a crush already!” Adrien cried. More angry than surprised. He shook his head. Emma was so young, and she had nobody to talk to but Marinette. Marinette was perfect, in every sense of the world, but she was busy. She tried, he knew, but she couldn’t solve all the problems in the world. 

“No, no, Minou! A boy from fourth grade confessed his feelings to her. Nino thought it was hilarious. I just wanted you to know! I mean… you’ve been through this…” She said, her voice sounded worried on the line. “No crushes yet. She doesn’t know what love is… not that kind at least.” 

Adrien didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. A boy of fourth grade, who was several years older, confessed to his daughter, a 5 year old. He had been through this, but his father’s bodyguard always pulled him out of problems of these sort. He couldn’t imagine how hard it would’ve been for Emma. 

He shook his head, taking a deep breath, and looked around his room. All his things would be shipped to Paris tomorrow. He was going back home tomorrow. He so desperately wanted to tell Marinette, but he wanted her to be surprised.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien sees Emma for the first time, in person. Marinette and Adrien are fluffy! VERY FLUFFY!

Adrien Agreste was physically and mentally unprepared for this. He was going to knock on the door of his own house, and see his 5 year old daughter for the first time. IN PERSON. He had seen Emma multiple times on the phone, during calls, or when Marinette sent him pictures. 

She was an adorable girl, with dangerously cute freckles bridged across her nose, and bright green eyes, and hair more radiant than the sun. Her beautiful cherry lips moves fast, as she had developed quite the talkativeness from her aunt, Alya. 

He knocked on the door, taking a deep breath. He wasn’t aware that he was holding it, until he let it out. He heard the muffled sounds of people inside the house. Knocking again, he cleared his throat, waiting for the worst. 

The door opened and a petite blonde kid looked up at him. “Uhh… you look like my papa.” she said softly. Her green eyes staring into his. He wasn’t sure what to say to that. He just felt so nervous, and so happy at the same time. 

“Emma…” he cleared his throat. “Emma, I am your papa.” The little girl’s eyes widened. “PAPA!” She cried, hugging his legs. “You are my papa!?” He scooped her up, and hugged her. “Oui, mon souris, I am your papa. And you are my Emma. Am I right?” 

He felt a surge of emotions go through him at once. He was nervous, and ecstatic. Emma clung to him, as if to say, “don’t leave me.” There were no words needed, the embrace was enough. He hugged her firmly but gently, as if to say, “I would never.” 

There was a gasp. It wasn’t Emma’s, or Adrien’s. It was Alya Lahiffe’s. “A-Adrien. Is that…?” She asked, as Emma turned around. Adrien nodded, “is Marinette around?” he asked, kissing his daughter’s forehead before letting her go. 

Alya shook her head. “She had to run through something with your dad, she should be back soon though. While she’s at work though, you have some explaining to do.” She tied up her red hair, and helped him inside. 

Taking a seat on the couch, he sighed. “She is absolutely adorable. I think I’m in love again~” He heard Alya snicker. “You have Mari. Can’t have you cheat on her with this little angel, now can we?”

He gave her a dirty look, “it’s not cheating!” he snapped, annoyed. 

She smirked, “I kid, I kid. So, how was life in the States? Any progress?” she asked, taking a seat in front of him, on the white couch, one that Adrien had helped Marinette pick out before he left. 

“I did make progress. More business partners than I could imagine. Life in the States was alright, nothing too extravagant. There was no Marinette in it, so I couldn’t say it was the best time of my life.” He said, running a hand through his golden hair. 

“Still as smitten as the teen model Adrien, I see. Well loverboy, I do have a question…” she said, her voice toning down an octave, so Emma wouldn’t hear. “When are you going back?” 

Adrien shook his head softly. “I’m not. My business there is done, and I convinced my father that I would do better of in Paris. Honestly, i couldn’t imagine another day there without Marinette. And anyway, the deal was only 6 years, and after that I would’ve come home. I’d rather it be sooner than later though.” 

Alya scoffed, “Adrien, it was 6 months, your stupid father extended it to six YEARS two months into the process. Do you have any idea how heartbroken Mari was?! Raising this little one all on her own? And you didn’t even negotiate with Gabriel. You were just like ‘okay sir’ to him. Like you always are!”

Adrien groaned. He knew this was coming. “Alya, I did negotiate. He wanted me to stay there permanently! That means the rest of my life! Without coming back home, and he wouldn’t let Marinette go there, because she had business here.” 

Alya hung her head. “I know, I’m sorry, it’s just that… Emma’s had a hard time without you, and it’s all Gabriel’s fault! Y’know what I mean.” She brushed hair out of her face and looked back at him. 

Adrien felt arms wrap around him. They were Emma’s tiny arms. She leaned against him and smiled. “Je t’aime papa.” she sighed, before closing her eyes. Alya smiled, as Adrien placed Emma in his lap, it was long passed Emma’s bedtime.

The door opened and Marinette groaned. “Alya. Is Emma asleep?” she said, tired, as she walked into the room. Alya nodded, “oui.” 

Marinette opened her closed eyes, to see a blonde man with Emma in his lap. “Adrien!?” she gasped. Her mouth hanging open. 

“M’lady!” he said, placing Emma on the couch in a more comfortable position, he gathered Marinette in his arms as she cried her eyes out. He let out a few sobs of his own in the process. During this time, Alya had successfully left unnoticed. 

They cried and laughed in each other's embrace for what seemed like days, but was only a few hours. Marinette jerked up. “Merde! Did you eat anything! STUPID ME! Of course not!” she ran into the kitchen and grabbed a box of croissants and macaroons. She handed him both boxes, that had the Dupain-Cheng bakery logo on them. 

He laughed and took a bite of the croissant. She smiled back at him and stood again. “I’ll get Emma in bed, and you enjoy this, I promise I’ll make better dinner tomorrow.” She said, carefully picking Emma up. 

She walked into Emma’s room and placed the little girl in her bed. “Goodnight Emma.” she whispered. “Tomorrow you’ll go to school, and nobody will make fun of you for not having a papa.” she whispered, kissing the little blonde girl’s forehead. At that, she turned around and walked out of her daughter’s room. Adrien was on the ground, where she had left him, looking through her phone, at pictures of her and Emma. 

She sighed, and wrapped her arms around his abdomen. “I missed you, mon minou.” She whispered into his chest. “I missed you so much.”

He hugged her back, placing a gentle kiss on her head. “I missed you to my love. I’m so sorry. You had to raise Emma yourself because I couldn’t say no to my father. Do you think I am turning into him?” he mumbled, pain lacing through his voice. 

She rolled her eyes. “Never! You called everyday and made sure Emma saw your face every night. You even sent presents every Christmas, and on her birthdays. Adrien! Even when you lived oceans away, you were a better father than your father!” she scolded. “Don’t ever call yourself, your father!” 

He smiled, kissing her again. “I left you for six years, I have no excuse for that.” he said softly against her lips. She shook her head, “you had no choice. It was that, or losing your job, and you couldn’t lose your job because I depended on you.”

He laughed, “not anymore, m’lady. You built quite the life for yourself, all on your own! I mean… look at you! You are basically a single mom, who is Co-running the Agreste Empire, practically a billionaire all on your own, your designs are known all over the world. You wear your own designs, you have a bunch of models and stuff and my father… he’s nothing compared to you.” 

She smiled. “It’s much harder than it looks, minou. Half the world thinks I’m single. I got asked on a date yesterday, by one of my clients, it was hilarious, but I seriously feel bad for the guy, he was so… enthusiastic…” she burst into a fit of laughter, but Adrien only held her tighter. 

That only made her laugh harder. “Baby, I only have eyes for you.” she smiled. He rolled his eyes, not letting go of her. “Who knows, it’s been six years my love…” he sighed, resting his head on her lap. 

She sighed, “you’re not going back are you?” she asked. Sadness lacing through her voice. It broke his heart to see her like this. He would never leave her again. “Never, love, I’m moving back to Paris.” he said. 

The two talked for what seemed like forever, and then the fell asleep, on the ground, in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> Long time no see. I usually don’t do chapters, because I don’t have a lot of stamina. But I do write more if I get support. I love that I got 50 kudos in 3 hours, I was so happy! Like u don’t even know.
> 
> Anyway, I don’t have tests for a while, and this week is one of those ‘I don’t have any homework so what to do?’ weeks. But I did get my first job! SO YAY! And I’m only in middle school, but I get payed like 30 dollars a day, so I’m happy! Maybe I could buy myself a better phone-case.
> 
> If you want the next chapter you have to follow these steps:
> 
> 1\. Leave a kudo if you haven’t already
> 
> 2\. Comment- ideas or a simple ‘good job’ or CONSTRUCTIVE feedback. I don’t need haters. 
> 
> 3\. Tell me one thing about yourself- I want to get to know my readers
> 
> 4\. Comment your favorite quote. If I like your quote, I’ll put it in the notes of my next chapter. (did you know that I collect quotes? I have a whole slideshow of my favorite quotes, it has over 400 slides)
> 
> 5\. Follow 1-4 
> 
> I have said this before and I’ll say it again, I want to get to know my readers. If you ever need to talk, please message me on WattPad @jazzy_girl06 
> 
> Thanks for the love and support! 
> 
> Ur gurl,  
> Jazzy


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gets back to work in Paris. FLUFFY!

Adrien Agreste, for the first time in 6 years, woke up with a satisfied grin plastered on his face. He looked up at his wife, who held his upper body in her lap; sleeping peacefully, with her head tilted to the left. It was a beautiful sight. 

He slowly unwrapped himself from her arms and walked into the kitchen, immediately missing her warmth. He looked through the full cabinets, and grabbed food items. There was a box on the counter, with a letter on top. 

Adrien set down the eggs he held in his hands, on the kitchen counter and unfolded the letter. There was a beautiful cursive handwriting, and the page smelled vaguely like bread. He started reading:

Dear Marinette, 

Honey, I know you are busy these days, but you should stop by at the bakery. Drop Emma off, we promise, she isn’t a burden. Alya did inform us that you have been skipping meals too often, you are even getting thinner. Cupcake, you need to stop stressing yourself out, take a day or two off work and come visit your maman and papa, we miss you. 

Love,   
Tom et Sabine   
Aka- maman et papa

Adrien smiled at the warm letter, then frowned. Marinette was working herself too much. Skipping meals? He quickly opened the box. Inside there were pastries, cakes, and a variety of cookies and bread. He warmed the food and placed it on a plate. He scrambled the eggs, and through along some toast. 

He heard quick thumping footsteps behind him and turned around to see Emma, in her pajamas, behind him. “Good morning mon souris.” he beamed, gathering her into his arms. “Good morning papa!” she squealed. “What are you doing?” 

He tapped his chin, as if to look like he were thinking, “making breakfast for my sweet little princess. What would you like?” He asked, pointing to the dishes. She giggled and pointed to the chocolate croissants. “I like those.” she claimed, proudly. 

 

He laughed at the fact that they had such similar taste, and he sat her down on the higher chair. He placed a plate with a croissant in the middle, and an egg on the side. She beamed, “thank you, papa.” she beamed. 

“You are welcome, no hang on, while I get your sleepyhead maman!” he laughed. Spoken too soon, Marinette groaned, sleepy, and kissed Emma on the forehead, then him on the cheek. “I see you did the breakfast today.” she said. “Thank you, but you should’ve been resting, jet lag isn’t your favorite time of life.” 

He smiled, and handed her a plate, then the note. “Your parents send their love.” He said, as he took a seat beside her. She rolled her eyes. And pulled out her phone. She quickly dialed her parents’ number and put the phone on speaker, as she shoved a forkful of cake in her mouth. 

“Marinette! Are you alright?” Tom’s worried voice shouted through the phone. Marinette smiled and said, “hello to you too. When did you come last night, I totally missed you!” 

“Alya was babysitting Emma, she said you were running late on some meeting. Did you eat dinner last night? Alya said you were late to work, so you skipped breakfast, and you didn’t get a lunch break. Did you at least have dinner?” Sabine quickly asked. 

Marinette gave a guilty smile, and it gave a painful sting to Adrien’s heart. “I didn’t get much time. But… on a happier note, I do have a surprise! Adrien’s back home, for good.” she squealed. 

Sabine and Tom squealed on the other side. “You will have time for dinner today? Won’t you? Bring him over, and Emma.” Sabine said excitedly. Adrien laughed, and quickly greeted them. 

They talked for a few minutes before Sabine and Tom had to leave. Adrien sighed, content, until he heard Marinette gasp! “Merde! I’m late!” She shouted. 

She leaped out of the chair and into the bathroom, to change out of her clothes from yesterday. She came out wearing a simple work formal, designed by herself. “I have a meeting, go to bed Adrien, and uh… Emma, do you want to come to work with mommy?” She asked. 

Emma nodded eagerly, and went to her room to change into proper clothes. Adrien looked at Marinette. “Love, I can’t rest, father called for a meeting that I had to attend to. I’ll pick Emma up at noon, ‘kay?” he asked, kissing her on the cheek before leaving to change into something suitable for the outside. 

“Baby, I don’t have any business attire on me!” He shouted from the hallway. Emma screamed because she didn’t know what to wear. Marinette’s day had officially begun. 

“Put anything on for now, I’ll get you a suit from the design rooms. Emma! I put your dress on the bed!” she hollered from the living room. Adrien threw on jeans and a t-shirt as Marinette helped Emma dress. And they all left for work together. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*

Adrien ran into the meeting room, 15 minutes late already. Not a good start. The fellow businessmen looked at him, then turned back to the speaker. “Adrien, how nice of you to finally grace us with your presence!” Gabriel sighed, in a tone of disapproval. Adrien looked away. 

The meeting was nothing short of a waste of time. Everyone seemed to be listening to only to his father. Who rambled on and on about cost prices, and profit and stuff that he didn’t care about at all. 

There was a knock on the door, and Marinette strolled in. “good afternoon, father.” she greeted. “Marinette, what could possibly be so important that you need to barge into my office now. I am in a sort busy.” he scolded. 

Marinette fought the urge to roll her eyes, and nodded, “I apologize, but I do need Adrien for a few minutes. I need to take quick measurements, surely you are aware that a male model was injured, we need a substitute, and I can’t think of anyone more suitable than Adrien.” She said.

Gabriel nodded and signaled for Adrien to go with Marinette. Once the two were out of the meeting room, Adrien kissed her forehead. “Where’s Emma?” he asked. 

“One of my colleagues is watching her. I bought us lunch, Emma’s started eating already. She’s in my office.” She nodded. 

“So after the measurements-”

She laughed, “I’m sure that can wait another few hours.” She took his hand and led him to the office room. It was quite a large room, considering she was the Co-CEO of Design. Emma was waiting at the desk, munching on a bit of salad. “Papa!” she squealed, hugging his leg. Marinette gasped, prying her off of her father. “Emma, you got salad dressing all over your papa’s pant leg!” she scolded.

Adrien looked at his pant leg and laughed. Marinette rolled her eyes at him and turned to her assistant. “Claire, you don’t mind getting Adrien a pair of pants before lunch break? Do you?” she asked.

The lady had jet black hair, but the ends were dyed lavender. She nodded, and Marinette handed her a bag. “Oh! Mrs. Agreste! You shouldn’t have!” she whined, passing the bag back to marinette. 

“It’s just lunch Claire, think of it as a thank you for watching Emma while I was gone.” Marinette reasoned, refusing to take back the bag. Claire rolled her eyes, “Madame Agreste, you were only gone for 20 minutes.” she said, stubbornly. 

Marinette smiled, “and you watched her for 20 minutes, I owe you at least a lunch. I’ll see you in 3 hours, leave Adrien’s pants in the dressing room. Thanks Claire!” 

Claire blushed, embarrassed at the sudden attention she was getting. She nodded and walked out the door, saying nothing more than “Thanks Madame.” 

Adrien grinned, “I’m waiting for the day you own this company, you’ll surely have the happiest employees.” he laughed, taking a seat at Marinette’s desk. She smiled, seating Emma on the chair. 

She handed him a box of Coq au Vin. “It’s been a while since you had that.” she laughed. Taking a bite of her Quiche. He looked at her, then pushed the plate away. “Father’s put me back on diet.” he said softly, taking a light box of salad from the bag. 

Marinette snatched the box of salad from him. “You seem to have forgotten that you model under the designer Marinette Agreste. I didn’t say you needed to go on a stupid diet. Eat up, or I’ll shove it into you!” she scolded. 

Emma giggled, only understanding half of what her mother said. She put on a silly face to imitate her mother. “Non. Non. Non.” she laughed.

Adrien smirked, patting her blonde head. Marinette pushed the Coq au Vin in his hands, “Eat before your father walks in. I have to get your pants.” she said, standing up. “Your father would be expecting you soon.” 

Adrien groaned, marinette sensed his anxiety and snuck him a kiss when Emma looked at her design book. “Mon minou, we’ll have movie night after work, like the olden days?”

He nodded, “like the olden days.” he echoed. She walked out the door, and into the hallway. “Madame Agreste, I heard Monsieur Agreste came back yesterday, is it true?” A designer asked. Marinette nodded. Waving a small hello. 

The designer started to ask more questions, but marinette simply smiled and said, “I have business to attend to, if you have any questions, you may ask me later. Merci.” she said, before walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I didn't get any answers to my questions last time, so I'm kinda sad. Can u guys comment ur favorite quote for me. I'm having an odd quotescrave. 
> 
> Luv,  
> Jazzy

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY! Hello everyone. I just finished my Midterms! And I am happy to announce that I got a pretty damn high score! 100 fucking percent! That's right! 100! 
> 
> Anyway... Thanks for the support I have gotten over the days, it means a lot to me! I made a few new friends through here! I actually ended up chatting with a few of them on Wattpad. Again, my wattpad is Jazzy_girl06. So message me if you have any ideas, or you want to rant. I love to get to know my readers, and if you ever need anything you can talk to me. If you want to keep yourselves a secret, go ahead and sarahah me at Jazzyneh.sarahah.com
> 
> SO... I hope you liked my work today, I just got extremely bored! I might continue this work if I get enough kudos. I am desperate for love! So give it to me! 
> 
> Comment if you want this to continue. Comment if you want to rant. Comment if you like any of my other works, and want more of that. Comment if you want a shoutout. Comment if you have ideas. 
> 
> OKAY! Speaking of shoutouts, I have gotten so much support from LazyWorkaholic! Honestly, I don't think there is a work LazyWorkaholic hasn't read of mine! So go follow/subscribe to him/her(LazyWorkaholic). 
> 
> Anything else??? Oh yeah! I am not posting on regular schedule, the more kudos I get, the sooner I post. I have an idea for a possible next chapter, and if I get support, then you guys will get to have it. 
> 
> Soooo.... I love you all! Keep reading! Keep in touch! And I missed you guys so much!
> 
> Love,  
> Jazzy


End file.
